


Она голодна до любви

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, Shadow tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: После смерти их сексуальная жизнь стала лишь насыщеннее
Relationships: Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Она голодна до любви

— Куколка моя, — чуть подрагивающим голосом произнес Бернадотте, невольно ерзая на месте. — Когда ты сказала, что хочешь попробовать «кое-что новенькое», я никак не мог подумать…  
— О, ну что вы так нервничаете, капитан! Разве вам самому не интересно?  
В обычное время его заводило, что Серас так к нему обращается даже в кровати. Особенно в моменты, когда обращение это чередовалось с мурлыканьем, а движения пурпурного язычка между ее острых клыков — с движением этого же язычка на его члене. Но теперь это вызывало другие ощущения. Более сложные. Более полные.  
Виктория вертелась перед ним, такая предсказуемо соблазнительная и красивая, крепко сбитая, звенящая упругой здоровой красотой: аппетитная, круглая задница, тяжелые, мягкие груди с широкими розовыми ореолами сосков, завитки золотистых кудряшек на лобке… портила это зрелище кудлатая хищная тень, что клубилась у нее вместо левой руки.  
Обычно Виктория снисходила до своих случайных собеседников и придавала этому смертоносному крылу форму предплечья и пальцев: будто она угодила в смолу по локоть.  
Но теперь…  
Теперь хищные, расползающиеся во все стороны кляксы, причудливо изгибающиеся, словно десятки жадных пальцев, скользили по его телу. Не более осязаемые, чем поглаживания ладони над макушкой. И примерно так же давящие на плоть. Они холодили, обволакивали и проникали в него. И Серас, в какой-то момент усевшаяся перед ним на колени, точно прилежная школьница, одну свою руку скромно положила на свои крупные, соблазнительные бедра. А вот вторая…  
Пип, привязанный своей изобретательной куколкой к кровати, невольно заерзал. Веревка, как сказала ему Серас, это элемент чисто символический. Она легко могла бы обездвижить его той же самой рукой, которая теперь, расползаясь на тысячи отростков, исследовала его с тем любопытством, что Серас не могла позволить самой себе.  
От сжавшихся до звона яиц до судорожно дергающейся впадинки пупка. От уголка крепко сомкнутых губ до головки члена, который все равно, против воли, против всей ненормальности происходящего, становился все крепче. Вокруг сосков и между судорожно сжавшихся ягодиц — эти полувидимые пальцы, эти беспардонные щупальца, обследовали его, жалили, изучали, проникали в него и ласкали снаружи. Пип, обескураженный, почти перепуганный, чуть было не выпалил, где она все это подсмотрела, где научилась, как нащупала вот эту самую точку под крайней плотью и…  
И хотел бы он на самом деле знать ответы?  
Наверное, спрашивать было бессмысленно — ведь в некотором смысле он был такой же ее частью, как те любопытные щупальца, что скользили вокруг головки его члена, приподнимали его яйца и настырно лезли к нему в рот.  
Наверное, на самом деле он понимал, почему она столь жадна и ненасытна, почему раз за разом упивается донорской кровью, буквально до икоты, до спазмов в горле, чтобы на какой-то час дать ему физическую форму, чтобы прижиматься к нему этой своей невообразимой, прелестной грудью, чтобы касаться его волос, жадно их хватать, запрокидывать его голову и чуть ли не вталкивать ему в рот свой язык.  
Наверное, та его часть, что все время слышала Серас и называла ее не иначе как Госпожа, понимала — это и есть то чувство. Это оно.  
Обладать, знать каждую деталь, мельчайшую частицу. Запомнить, каков он — изнутри и снаружи. Когда распалится достаточно, когда не останется сил терпеть — оседлать его, насадиться на колом стоящий член, брать его, держать его за плечи и хватать за волосы. Иметь его — внутри себя и снаружи.  
А потом, когда все закончится, как высшее проявление чувства…  
Съесть его. Поглотить. Растворить в себе. Познать столь полно, сколь это возможно.  
— О, капитан, мой капитан, — мурлычет ему Серас, плавно опускаясь на его член, придерживая его подбородок, глубоко, жадно его целуя в то время как ее теневые любопытные пальцы…  
Есть ли значение, где они?  
Несколько месяцев назад, пока он был еще жив, подобная одержимость показалась бы Пипу по меньшей мере пугающей.  
Теперь же он знал, что именно такой, ненасытной и не принимающей компромиссов, будет их бесконечно голодная любовь друг к другу.


End file.
